locura
by MilyDeKatsuki
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si la hija de Bruce Wayne y el Joker se conocieran? Tal vez este tuviese que ir a rescatarla de lo brazos de este psicópata o la pasión desbordaba se encargué de convertirlo todo en una locura. Joker y tu


¿Cómo había terminado de esa manera? Aquella pregunta cruzo por su cabeza de manera voraz a medida que veía el cuerpo desnudo cubierto de tatuajes apenas tapado con las sabanas de colores aceitunas.

Se levanto con sumo cuidado de no despertar al extraño hombre que su cabeza no lograba recordar con claridad tomando entre sus manos una camisa demasiado grande como para ser suya, una vez cubierta su desnudez se apresuro a adentrarse en lo que supuso era el baño.

Se tomo los cabellos con exasperación necesitaba recordar absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido anoche, centro su ojos en el espejo frente suyo encontrándose con la imagen de una mujer despeinada con demasiadas marcas en su cuerpo, deslizo hacia arriba la camisa para poder observar mucho mejor su cuerpo.

Trago seco al comprobar lo que efectivamente ya sabía, había tenido sexo, a los 17, sexo, con un hombre que no conocía, sexo, aun a sabiendas de lo sobre protector que su padre era, sexo, tal vez sin protección.

-No, no, no, no…- repitió con la boca seca, sintió nauseas y su cuerpo temblar.

¿Qué diablos había hecho?

Cubrió su rostro tratando de disipar el malestar que arremetía contra su cuerpo, posiblemente consecuencia de haber bebido tanto.

Se sentó en el frio piso respirando agitadamente, entonces lo recordó.

…

-¿Crees que esta noche podríamos ir a un club?- soltó tan de repente haciendo que la mirara con de idiota.

La rubia sonrio echándose el cabello hacia atrás para continuar.

-los chicos y yo vamos a un club esta noche, dicen que es lo mejor de lo mejor- explico tomando de su bebida sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿y?- alzo una ceja aun si comprender.

Rodo los ojos algo cansada de tener que seguir explicando.

-Señorita Wayne, nunca en la vida nos has acompañado a uno de esos lugares, seria genial que fuéramos juntas- termino por fin mirándole con ojos suplicantes.

Suspiro algo agotada desviando la mirada de la de su mejor amiga, deslizo su mano a la medallita en forma de luna que adornaba su cuello.

-Stephanie sabes que no está en mis manos, sabes que muero por ir con ustedes pero…- suspiro- mi padre no me dejara, sabes cómo es de…- fue interrumpida.

-¿Gruñón?- se burlo.

-Sobre protector- termino ignorando el comentario de su amiga.

Esta estiro los brazos hasta sus manos.

-Sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que ir a un club o fiesta lo tengas permitido o no- comenzó con voz exasperada.

-¿Qué intentas insinuar?- la enfrento.

-Que iremos hoy a divertirnos lo quiera tu padre o no- volvió a sonreír de forma cómplice.

Sabía que debía negarme, era lo correcto.

Pero no lo hice.

...

-¿te sucede algo estas muy callada?- la voz gruesa la hizo sobresaltar.

-Papá…- se detuvo- esta noche…- bajo la mirada a su plato a medio terminar.

-¿sí?- pregunto sin mostrar interés en la conversación.

Sintió su corazón desboscarse en su pecho.

-estudiare hasta tarde para una prueba que tenemos el lunes, no deseo que me interrumpan- dejo de respirar ante la mirada de Bruce.

Sonrió.

-Esfuérzate mucho- fue lo único que recibió como respuesta mientras que este se levantaba para besar su frente.

-¿Saldrás hoy también?- pregunto con extrañez.

-sí, no me esperes despierta- termino para irse.

Como siempre, ¿Qué tanto hacía en las noches?

...

Cuando se miró en el espejo se encontró con que vestía un vestido de color rojo que se apretaba a su cuerpo con mangas y descubierto en su espalda, que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas y debajo mucho a la imaginación, unos tacones demasiados altos e incómodos.

Su peinado recogía su cabello hacia un lado y su rostro se encontraba maquillado con suma dedicación ni tan exagerado pero si lo suficiente para llamar la atención.

Se volteo mirando a su amiga vestida igual de hermosa.

-¿y que tal? ¿Te gusta? - pregunto con algo de preocupación.

Sonreí.

-no esperaba menos de una futura diseñadora de moda, me encanto- sonreí la verdad nunca me había vestido de este modo, mi padre jamás me permitía salir de noche o a fiestas concurridas.

-hoy vamos a divertirnos- sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes la rubia tamando de la mano a la otra.

Asintió.

El lugar era simplemente fantástico habían luces casi afrodisiacas que invitaban a la pista de colores, la música en su máximo volumen hacia que su corazón se agitara con emoción, sonrío.

-¡Es fantástico! - grito a su amiga acercándose a su oído.

Esta asintió arrastandola hacia la barra, tras pedir una bebida que no conocía se sentaron en un sillón de color rojo bastante cómodo.

La noche recién empezaba y algo le decía que la iba a pasar de lo mejor.

...

Aspiro el aire con fuerza mientras que deslizaba sus manos por su cabello verde, disfrutó del sonido que le vrindaba el lugar, las personas bailando de forma sugerente, chicas de todas las formas, hermosas chicas.

-¡HAHAHAHA!- Dejó escapar su risa mientras se acercaba a la barra metálica observando desde de arriba el espectáculo.

Le encantaba, no, lo adoraba.

...

Dejo de ser divertido una vez su amiga pasada de copas había ido a bailar dejándola sola, sus amigos desaparecieron y ella empezaba a marearse un poco.

Trataba de pasar entre toda la gente pero parecía imposible, además que varios chicos se aprovechan de esto frotándose de manera intencional con ella.

Necesitaba aire.

...

Deslizó su mirada por la pista encontrándose con algo sumamente inusual y difícil de ignorar.

-Parece que tenemos a una dama en apuros- sonrió sin dejar de mirar a la chica que inútilmente intentaba salir del grupo de personas.

-Señor J. No es cualquier dama- susurro el chico mirando con atención a la chica.

Recibiendo la mirada intensa e escalofriante de su jefe trago saliva.

-¿Quien es nuestra amiga? - lo tomo de la camisa acercándose hacia el sin dejar de sonreír.

Tomo aire.

-es la hija de Bruce Wayne- termino de decir.

El Joker lanzo al hombre al suelo mientras que se tomaba el rostro y comenzaba a reír con fuerza e insistencia.

-¡HAHAHAHAHA!- Tomo de su mesa un arma para apuntar al hombre, este sudo frío.

-¿Porque yo no lo sabía? - sonrió inclinándose hacia el hombre en el suelo.

-no...no... No suele salir mucho Señor antes no lo había notado... Yo... Prometo- fue interrumpido por un estruendo.

-Bla, bla, bla,- giro el arma volviendo su vista a la pista de baile- limpia este lugar tendremos una visita especial- ordeno a otro de sus hombres que se apresuró a obedecer, tomando el cadáver de su compañero.

-Y busca a la Wayne- continuó mientras se saboreaba los labios.

Por fin vería caer al murciélago.

-¡HAHAHAHAHA!- Río.

...

Lo admitía se sentía muy mareada y no sabia si los soportaría mucho más, sintió la mano de un joven deslizarse por su vestido y temió lo peor.

-Detente- Escucho una voz varonil que empujaba al osado tomándome de los hombros sacándome de allí.

-Gracias- le dije respirando con alivio.

-no es a mi a quien debe agradecer- respondió arrastrándome hacia unas escaleras que subí a su paso.

-¿no? ¿Entonces a quien?- pregunte una vez llegamos a donde debíamos.

-A mi, pequeña- escuche una voz que me erizo los vellos del cuerpo, al girarme me encontré con un hombre vestido elegantemente, tenía la cara blanca y labios enrojecidos, ojos enmarcados y cabello verde.

Todo un personaje.

-¿Acaso te a comido la lengua el ratón? Oh ya lo se te deleitas con tanta belleza ¿no es asi?- después de terminar le siguió una risa muy... Original.

-Gracias, supongo- agradecí con la garganta seca elme sonrió mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-¿Me acompaña?- sugirió con insistencia.

Tal vez debí negarme pero no lo hice, tome asiento y la conversación comenzó, este hombre evidentemente no estaba bien de la cabeza, pero era divertido.

-¿desea?- me alcanzo una copa, y no se si fue la adrenalina de estar con un hombre tan extraordinario como el o el latido incesante de mi corazón que lo hice.

-si...- me detuve al notar que no conocía su nombre.

-dime Señor J.- sonrió acercandose a mi.

-Señor J. - repetí extasiada.

-no sale demasiado ¿o me equivoco? - sonrió de nuevo.

-no lo tengo permitido- me sorprendí por mi rápida y trasparente respuesta.

El jadeo en respuesta.

-¿quien desea esconder semejante joya para si solo? - comento sacándome una risa.

-mi padre- respondí tomado de nuevo el liquido.

-pues que tu padre reze con fuerzas hoy porque te eh encontrado y no pienso dejarte ir- no lo entendí pero no me importó.

La noche transcurrió de prisa y las risas entre ambos no cesaban me sentía hipnotizada por el Señor J. Olvidando por completó todo.

-¿porque no vamos a otro lugar más privado?- comento juguetonamente tomando mi cadera y acercándome a su pecho.

Olí su perfume extasiante.

Reaccione.

-no debo- respondí alejándome un poco.

-¿oyes voces en tu cabeza?- me pregunto desconsertandome.

-¿tu lo haces?- pregunte sintiendo su mano deslizarse por mi pierna.

-Todo el tiempo- respondio acercándose a mis labios haciéndome jadear- Me dicen que hacer y lo hago, todos las oyen pero muchos las ignoran- termino de decir.

-Tal vez las oigo aveces- respondí alejándome.

-¿y no le hace caso señorita Wayne? -jadeo en mi oído.

-no- suspiré.

-¿porque? - pregunto deslizando su otra mano por mis muslos.

-solo dicen loquras- jadeo.

-pero esas locuras son las que logran que toquemos el cielo señorita Wayne, le invito a comprovarlo - susurro besando mi cuello.

Tal vez tenía razón, o no.

Era una niña, y el un adulto, no sabía nada de el y el tampoco de mi, estaba rompiendo todas las reglas que mi padre había impuesto en mi.

"Hazlo" susurro aquella voz.

Lo bese, enrolle mi lengua con la suya en un demandante beso que estaba cargado de toda la pasión que mi cuerpo podía sentir.

-buena elección señorita Wayne- susurró despues del beso, para tomarme entre sus manos cálidas y conducirme fuera del club.

Sentí la brisa fresca de la noche y sonreí como nunca lo hice, nós subimos en su coche conduciendo a alta velocidad por las calles desoladas.

El grito mi nombre y yo grite el suyo.

Al llegar a su casa nós tumbamos en un sofá besándonos con una mezcla de locura, lujuria y pasión.

Me monte sobre permitiendo que desgarrará mi vestido desde atrás dejando mi torso al descubierto, su mirada se encendió al descubrir que no llevaba brasier, pues el vestido no lo necesitaba.

-¿señorita Wayne a estado seduciendome todo este tiempo?- Pregunto con una sonrisa enorme.

-todo este tiempo Señor J. - le seguí el juego.

-¿Que podría pensar su padre? - me pregunto atrapando uno de mis senos con su mano.

-Que estoy loca- sonreí.

-Ambos lo estamos-despues de eso me beso la clavícula, alternando besos con mordidas que me hacían jadear con locura.

Sus tibias manos recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo me exitaban sobremanera, lo bese de vuelta quitándole su camisa detallando sus tatuajes con precisión los recorrí con las yemas de mis dedos sintiendo el tacto arder.

Sus suaves manos sobre mi piel me hicieron sentir como nunca nadie lo había echo, esa chica había cambiado todo el plan, debía estar atada sufriendo, para hacer pagar a su padre, pero no, no quería eso ya, quería su cuerpo, su alma, quería que fuese suya en todos los sentidos, quería que la locura los consumiera a ambos.

La penetre con fuerza jadeando de placer al notar que desgarraba su himen, yo era su primera vez, ella pertenecía a mi.

Grite de dolor al sentir como me arrebatada mi virginidad de manera brusca, jadeé con placer al mismo tiempo, sentía que iba a morir de placer.

-Señor J. - gemí.

El susurro mi nombre con voz ronca mientras me embestía con fuerza y locura.

-¡Di que me perteneces!- grito mordiendo mi hombro.

-¡Soy suya Señor J.!-Grite sintiendo el éxtasis.

Ambos lo sentimos, lo abrazamos, tenía tanta razón, la locura te puede llevar al cielo.

...

Me sentía impeventilar no podía salir y verle la cara, ¿Que había hecho? Sentí mi corazón saltar a mi boca cuando escuche toques en las puerta.

-¿Señorita Wayne?- esa voz, la voz del diablo que me hizo pecar, me llamo.

Joder...

Continuará... Tal vez.

Hola, espero y les haya gustado esto que salió de repente, no espero que agrade mucho, sin embargó necesitaba escribirlo, como puede notar el nombre de la señorita Wayne no aparece es porque no me gusta poner rayita o TN ya saben, por otro lado queria aclarar que en esta historia Harley Quinzel o Queen no existe, simplemente porque si ella existiera Joker no hubiese reparado en nosotras, ellos son la pareja imperfectamemte perfecta, sin más que decir me despido.


End file.
